


a slow morning

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, and more lewd things that couples do in bed like forehead kissing and intense bear hugging, basically just like, posting all this cute fluff, so look forward to that, that im gonna eventually run these two over with, to apologize for the angst train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: mornings like these, they truly were blessed





	a slow morning

Groggily yawning, Tsugumi slowly adjusted her tired eyes to the rays of the rising sun that bathed the room in a warm orange. Behind her was Sayo, arms wrapped around Tsugumi's small body, still peacefully asleep.

Tsugumi turned around and rested her head against Sayo's chest, doing her best to not disturb her girlfriend's rest. She closed her eyes once more, listening to Sayo's rhythmic heartbeats.

Truth be told, Tsugumi loved lazy and quiet mornings like these. Where she feels like all of her problems could be washed away by the warm sunlight, where she could just lay in the comfy bed listening to her girlfriend's lulling heartbeat. She truly was blessed to have a girlfriend as kind as Sayo. The seemingly cold and calculated guitarist of Roselia was the last person that Tsugumi thought she could ever fall in love with, but a few run-ins at CiRCLE gigs and several cafe visits later, she was completely enamored by Sayo's charms.

The two had their first date after running into each other during band practice at CiRCLE. With a bit of pushing from both Moca and Lisa, the two were allowed to skip band practice and spend time together. Just from that first date, they had completely fallen for each other.

Sayo spent more time visiting the Hazawa Cafe, dropping off cute ribbons an accessories that she thought Tsugumi would like, and Tsugumi would create specialized orders just for Sayo, such as cooking up a small batch of fries and serving her cutely decorated dog shaped cookies.

"Hmm... Tsugumi?"

"Ah! Good morning, Sayo!"

Tsugumi scuttled away from Sayo just a little bit to let her stretch and yawn. Unexpectedly, Sayo yanked Tsugumi towards her and wrapped her in a tight bear hug.

"Let's... stay like this for a little while longer." whispers Sayo, kissing Tsugumi's forehead before resting her chin against the top of her head. "It's warm."

"It sure is." Tsugumi replies, nuzzling into the crook of Sayo's neck. She felt Sayo's hand run through her hair, and her breath against the top of her head. "I love you, Sayo-chan."

"I love you too, Tsugumi."

And so the two fell deep asleep again, in each other's warm and loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @reshichu on twit for more sobbing over sayotsugu and kasuari


End file.
